Lothorian Foryx
|text1=Humanoid |item2= |text2=Vampyre |item3= |text3=Levente }} Lothorian Foryx, a vampyric noble from a small province in Vampyrium, came to Morytania in his prime leading a small exodus to locate Lowerniel Drakan. Finding himself sufficiently stuck upon the plane of Gielinor, his mind was settled (once he'd gathered his senses) in forming his own colonization in Morytania under the eyes of the Drakan siblings. At present, he is one of the highest ranking nobles outside of the Sanguinesti, and within, holds political standing wthin House Drakan. He is played by the user Lothorian F, and is the patron of the Foryx Coven. He also takes the guise of a human known as Levente to continuously infiltrate the Myreque organization in secret. Levente is currently a lieutenant, as he is incredibly valued for his information on vampyre movements, which the other Myreque soldiers assume is acquired from stealthy scouting and spying. Lothorian also uses Levente for other purposes aside his Myreque side-occupation, some of which include acting as a thrall on the Foryx's behalf, toying mercilessly with the mortals in Toffee Farm, and purposefully foiling other vampyres' political schemes for his own benefit. Appearance Humanoid Body: Lothorian stands at a height of 5'10, which doesn't change between his two forms. In short, his skin is very, very pale and white; with an unblemished complexion. His ears are elongated, though not as horribly lengthy as an elves, and they match his face with a narrowed trait. The nails on his fingers stand at a length of about 3 centimeters. His body itself is light weight and very narrow and lithe, as all vyres are while occupying their humanoid form. Loth's weight is just around __. His arms, abdomen, thighs, and calves are visibly athletic, though not substantially muscular. As such, it contributes to the aforementioned lithe body and his fondness of agility. Face: Lothorian plays host to a very lean face framed with black hair. His irises are known for their brilliant, cyanic blue shade (a genetic mutation passed down through his bloodline) also described as 'electric'. Wardrobe: Lothorian has always had, and most often always continues to fill, a wardrobe full of aristocratic outfits used throughout the week. He never fails to maintain a pristine and regal image. It should be noted, however, that he most often partakes in his full form, and not as often are the "humanoid" styles viewed. Vampyre Body: Lothorian Foryx gains no height when shifting to this form from his prior, though he is viewed with extremely altered features. His skin holds a leathery texture and is quite pitch black; he's just your average vyre, after all. His nails (known as claws upon his fingers and talons for his toes) all reach 1 inch in length, all deathly sharp and darker than his skin. Loth's legs and arms maintain their muscular value, even strengthening more so, though they slim down greatly. His head is domed (the same as any other vyre) and smoothed to accommodate his over-large, batlike ears. And those aforementioned ears jump upwards with the insides a dark shade of violet, as well they provide excelled hearing. And finally you have Lothorian's wings, which, when spread fully, grant him a span of 19 feet in length (dismiss about 1 foot for his shoulders, making each wing 9 feet long). The 'arms' and 'fingers' of the wings are black, though the membrane within is the same, dark violet of his ears. Polished black 'nails' accommodate the 'fingers' of each wing. Running from each elbow to his armpits, the membrane attaching that portion of his arms to his sides is also the same colour as his wings and inner ears. Face: Lothorian's nose is pugged and scrunged in this form, occupying the center of his round face giving him access to a particularly powerful 'sniffer'. Directly beneath of it rests his grey lips, and inside of his mouth, all of his teeth would resemble nails or needles filed sharp. Those are made for ripping and tearing, a passion all vampyres share. His tongue within is a lengthy appendage, and a deep shade of blood red. Now, moving upward, Lothorian's eyes in this particular form are changed from the prior humanoid variant. The entire "ball" is electric blue; no whites, iris, pupil, or anything of the like. These glow more fiercely than ever, his sight enhanced beyond compare. Wardrobe: In his full form, Lothorian wears a silver coloured garb and silken pants, though the clothing itself is extremely tight across his chest with black silk flowing down from it, while the pants remain loose but accommodate his height. The leggings now end just mid-thigh in the current fashion of the Sanguinesti. He has two vambraces on his wrists, aside from this no other clothes are worn/appear while in full form besides that of the chest, abdomen, to the thighs and wrists. Levente Body: Still standing at a height of 5'10, this form, when taken on, is identical to that of a human. The build is slightly more muscled and overall heavier than Lothorian's humanoid appearance, as humans do not tend to be as lithe as vampyres. Otherwise, it's a normal human with normal human characteristics. Face: Generically human, its hair is black and its eyes are a deep blue, though the irises do not gleam. Wardrobe: It wears dirty, ragged clothing marking it an escapee of Meiyerditch. Otherwise, it boasts the symbol of the Myreque as well keeping a silver sickle on its person. Considering Levente is still Lothorian, simply disguised, he wears heavy gloves in this form to protect himself from the various silver metals with which he comes into contact. Abilities Social Persuasion and Charisma: Lothorian possesses a genuine talent for charisma, but this is coupled with the power of persuasion he holds over other beings. Being a vampyre, he can pose commands in the form of "suggestions" to others, and most often, if they are caught off-guard or are simply weak mentally, they will have to obey. This ability is akin to that of the Ring of Charos. Mental Motion Prediction: Many role-players have different theories on the method vyre vampyres use to predict motion. Lothorian's own motion reflex matches that of an average vampyre his age, being very advanced with a wide range for prediction. This character abides by the following theory: *Picture a radius of light ten feet in proximity emitting from every available place on the vampyre, trapping it in a sphere in which every point is that same distance away and the vyre is in the dead center. Now, when a physical object enters this sphere while in motion, the vampyre will sense its movement through the element through which it is traveling (air, water, etc). This is considered an inate reflex that can be honed and trained. *In the case of the Rod of Ivandis, or the flail attached, the reason (by this theory) that the vyre was unable to predict the motion was due to the holy properties of the blessed metal. Consider its prediction time hazed, and compare it to a human trying to see a blade coming at them through dense fog. Blisterwood holds similar affects, presumably nearly invisible to a vampyre's prediction entirely. *While looking at the fight between Vanescula and Ranis, it is deduced that when a fight occurs between vyres, this ability is canceled out entirely. This being said, a fully developed vampvyre could swing a stick at another vyre whose back is turned, and the latter would have no way of knowing the stick was coming simply because the object was wielded by another vampyre. *A short summary: a vampyre can predict motion within a certain radius around it, unless the physical object attacking the vyre is (1) infused with holy properties (or is blessed), (2) blisterwood, or (3) wielded by another vampyre (vyre). Blisterwood, however, is considered taboo in role-play by nearly everyone who knows anything about the Myreque quest line, which is why it's crossed out above. Mental Combat: Aside from motion prediction, Lothorian is schooled on the basic aspects of the mind, how to invade someone else's, how to located their memory system, and also how to temporarily collapse their mind to induce slumber, paralysis, or even death depending on his goal. Another example can be found in the fact that he often tantalizes his underlings and emeies with this ability, forcing his horrific visage into the core of their minds to induce the feeling of extreme fear and peril. Telepathy: This is the mental communication between vampyres (and possibly schooled humans) and other races with this ability. Lothorian can speak to all of his coven at one time, or one vampyre at one time, or multiple vampyres at one time though not the entire coven. Generally, he will also use this as a means to intimidate subordinates, opponents, or people he has chosen to dislike, by worming his voice into the center of their thoughts, poisoning every good or hopeful thought with horror. Telekenesis: Also known as the ability to move physical objects with one's mind, telekenesis is used by Lothorian for simple convenience, such as catching a falling object, drawing a cup towards its bearer, or simply levitating his eight-year-old son upon request. It is not used in combat situations or scenarios. Consider it, if you will, an expasion on the tele-grab spell. Physical Magic Ancient Magick: Lothorian excels in two forms, those native to the vampyre race; blood and shadow. He has mastered both hematomancy and sciomancy (blood and shadow magick respectively). Having honed both of these abilities over the countless millennia of his age, Lothorian's gained great power through their use. *Subsequently, he is also extremely knowledgable in the field of anatomy. He has dissected many different types of races, including his own kind, and is very keen on the internal processes of the body, even on a molecular level. Through the use of blood magic, he has completely constructed three different types of bodies from memory and scratch in the past, they belonging to a human, another vampyre, and perhaps the one he is most proud of; a Mahjarrat. The Shadow Realm: Having been trained in this skill by Zenthos, as well as receiving a brief lesson from Marethyu years later, Lothorian learned how to manipulate the veil to the Shadow Realm, and thus can enter and exit freely at will. While he rarely utilizes this ability, he finds great value in storing things in this parallel realm to prevent their discovery in Gielinor. Necromancy: '''Lothorian is a master necromancer, his ability ranging from lower tier contact with the deceased, to the ability to reincarnate those who have lived in the past. Similarly, he is rather adept in his control of undead pawns, such as skeletons, zombies, and most often wraiths. The number at which he can summon and command at a certain period of time depends entirely on his current concentration and level of energy. Rarely using this ability in combat, Lothorian prefers to do something a little bit different that occurs after the fight's been finished. Using a small gem, he'll use it to contain his fallen adversary's soul and thus create a phylactery. It is unknown whether of not power is drawn from them, but he has kept them for centuries none the less. *This ability was only recently regained, the knowledge of such power having been locked away involuntarily in Lothorian's mind a few months prior. ''Portal Manipulation'':' When in need of fast transportation, Lothorian will teleport through the void matrix. He has also been known to study the effects of creating portals using the same matrix, and is currently attempting to forge a stable portal between Vampyrium and Gielinor. He has yet to succeed, but on the side he has managed several smaller portals that lead around Morytania to the lands which the Foryx occupy. This makes for easy travel for juvinates and juveniles who live in Port Phasmatys, but have an occupation in the southern marshes. Hand-to-Hand Combat Being a vampyre, Lothorian has access to long, sharp nails in whichever form he decides to take for combat. That being said, he is an excellent fighter when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. During training sessions for his soldiers, Lothorian and his progeny will often put on a display match in which they duel to keep themselves honed for any unforseen conflicts. Divination Lothorian was introduced to the large and powerful energy rift near Viggora's Folly (the Slayer Tower) fairly soon after its foundation collapsed, revealing the magical vortex of within. Ever since its discovery, he has been attempting to glean any knowledge he can from the wisp colony surrounding it and is especially intentive on finding a method, through various types of research such as tossing spare juveniles into the rift to see if they survive, of extracting the raw energy itself. After several months of study, he has gained a very complex understanding of the skill, and is slowly working his way towards mastery. He hopes to gain enough knowledge one day to extract a constant flow of pure energy from the rift, direct it elsewhere, use it to fuel a rather stable portal frame, and actually create a gateway between Gielinor and Vampyrium by utilizing the World Gate. When the god Guthix was murdered, this had been his immediate plan since the god's Edicts had been abolished; however, at that point in time, he had no fuel source great enough to maintain a stable portal of that magnitude. Personality Lothorian can best be described as a cold, calculating individual. Being a vampyre, it is not in his nature to be kind or compassionate to anything that is not of his blood, and even that's a stretch. He values intelligence and power above anything else, and looks on beings with a lack of common sense or status as a complete waste of life. This has led to the dissipation of nearly all of his empathy for other living beings. Family, in Lothorian's mind, is something that should always come before anything else in his mind. It is this particular value that generally conflicts with most of his dealings, as more often than not, his plans could ultimately end with his bloodline's demise. He does, however, always hold his coven in higher regards than the land and his lord, Lowerniel. His views on any other race besides that of his own are minimal, as he considers anything that isn't a vampyre, let alone anything of his social status, to be inferior. This being said, a high level of racism has developed as a trait in his perspective. Even among his own race, Lothorian only reveres one individual; Lowerniel Drakan. This is due to the fact that, above all other vampyres, this lord was willing to embark onto a strange, new plane to combat and conquest all he could reap. In Lothorian's eyes, he is considered a type of genesis, as he followed this man's example by coming to Gielinor. Other vampyres are merely pawns, tools for him to use when he feels it necessary. He rarely, if ever, allows himself to play subject to another one of his kind. The only instances in which this occurred were times when Ranis Drakan required him, and that itself was often rare. While friendship is valued by Lothorian, it's not something he's entirely satisfied with as being classified as a relationship. Though he may count friends amongst himself, he truly cares for no thing and no one outside of his own bloodline. This being said, his friendship with Ranis Drakan, while holding some sentimental value, was nothing more than a rung on the ladder to power that was climbed with little thought. With a high regard for the laws of House Drakan, he is perhaps extremely loyal to a major fault. While he does not argue the system, he generally manipulates the government to work for his benefit. A prime example is his complete hatred of anyone on a similar social level as himself, for he's nearly always conjuring up ways to decimate their lives, and eventually obliterate them entirely. While it is against the laws of the land to slay a vampyre with the same status as yourself, Lothorian has found that a well-placed touch can make any death look like an accident, or at least pin the kill on someone else. Age has given Lothorian an interesting perspective on immortality, as he has lived for fifteen millennia and counting. He currently views the unending life as both a blessing and a curse, and reasons that, if you aren't spending nearly every moment of your available time actively to improve yourself in some way, you are wasting the gift given to you. It is because of this that he finds it a curse, as he always requires that he has something to do, and is never without work, be it scheming, dirty politics, or studying to improve his personal knowledge. His underlings, children, and progeny despise this particular trait in their lord, as he generally pressures them into taking the same mindset by over-encumbering them with burdens or tasks. Relationships (Credit goes to Family Echo for the aid in its creation.) These individuals are Lothorian's relatives, and have been listed here for a better understanding of their familial bonds as well their current living status. His progeny are not mentioned in the tree, as it is reserved for members of the bloodline born into the family, and not made vampyre. Parents *''Father: Kordillus Foryx *''Mother'': Celene (Thranity) Foryx Grandparents *''Father's Father'': Volym Foryx *''Father's Mother'': Milesendred (Haze) Foryx *''Mother's Father'': Markus Thranity *''Mother's Mother'': Veronikah (Rosland) Thranity Siblings *''Brother'': Dei (Nosferat) Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Brother'': Maric Foryx *''Sister'': Falicia Foryx Spouses *''Wife'': Ling (Kyline) Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Wife'': Das (Nourom) Foryx Children *''Daughter'': Melody Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Son'': Damon Foryx *''Son'': Hawke Foryx *''Daughter'': Evina Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Daughter'': Sophia Foryx *''Son'': Jarael (Caelaias) Foryx *''Son'': Lucan Foryx Progeny *Elizabeth Moonshire *Haylaigh of Astora *James Mysts *Rosemarie Foryx Grandchildren *''Grandson'': Aden Foryx Nephews and Nieces *''Nephew'': Alawan Nosferat Uncles, Aunts, and Cousins *''Uncle'': Tytos Thranity *''Aunt'': Amelia (Kyline) Thranity *''Uncle'': Veraxes Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Aunt'': Ariana Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Cousin'' (m): Sorin Foryx *''Cousin'' (m): Tybalt Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Cousin'' (m): Bernard Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Cousin'' (f): Saskia Foryx *''Cousin (m): Gregory Thranity Residency Lothorian inhabits only one home, personally, and that would be his manor in Darkmeyer in the upper tier, in a cluster near the gates of Castle Drakan. Having acquired this through kind relations with Ranis Drakan (whose death was rather difficult for Loth to accept, their acquaintance close enough to be considered friends), Lothorian made it his home after the God Wars. The manor in the Sanguinesti houses only Lothorian and his immediate family. Manor du Foryx It's a simple building within the Upper Tier of the capitol. It stands two stories tall, counting the ground and second floor, and excluding the basement. The basement itself is used as a vault, containing family tomes and treasures alike, while the main, ground floor is used primarily as a greeting floor as it contains three sleeping coffins. The second floor makes up the dining room, the kitchen, the lounge, and the study. *See more regarding the coven's regency and lands here. Biography (PLEASE NOTE: The lore behind Lothorian’s history delves partially into Vampyrium, as well as other parts of lore that haven’t been revealed or fully completed yet. Until such a time the aformentioned areas are, the beginning portion of this biography (“Life in Vampyrium”) is to be considered non-canon to the lore pertaining to Gielinor. When/if future updates are released that contradict the fantasy gaps filled in this biography, parts will be erased, modified, and/or changed within the article. For now, though, it can be thought of as fiction.) '''Life in Vampyrium' The Birth of a Vampyre This story begins with the birthing of a child into a bleak hall upon a dark world. In a room illuminated by candles burning black, this tale unfolds as a vampyre’s life begins. Lothorian Volym Jameson Foryx, born by eventide to his mother Celene, came to life in a dreary province of Vampyrium known solely as Rosszindulat. As he arrived in his full form, the little vyre, once cleansed, was revealed to have black skin with magenta membrane; and he did, of course, carry the signature blue irises of his family’s line. He was immediately baptized in a large, ornate bowl of blood in honor of the ancestors whom the vampyres kept faith in. Leaving the dais of the sacred altar, he was taken immediately to the courtyard to be presented to his awaiting family. As time progressed, the Foryx found that this babe, unlike others, did neither cry nor screech. When blood was placed before him, he drank. When coddled by his parents, he cocked his head in mute recognition and gratitude. When held by his attendants, he observed…and he learned. And so a noble’s child grew. Rosszindulat, Lothorian’s Origin In this small section of the plane of Vampyrium where his family presided, Kordillus and Celene (Lothorian’s father and mother respectively) had fallen in line behind the Kordillus’ elder brother; Veraxes, the king. Physically, this place of inhabitance was rugged and mountainous, and at the peak of Mount Árnyék, the range itself known as the Hosszadalmas, sat the Sötétkék Bastion. A flat and immensely wide, rocky plane started at the base of the ancient mountain range, leading out in all directions as far as the eye could see to the opposing rocky horizon. This plane itself was dead, and inhabited by a bleak forest of trees with blackened leaves known as the Denevérek-Fa (Batswood). The Foryx line, once tribal, had migrated here and declared a monarchy, shortly establishing the territory of Rosszindulat as something they referred to as a “kingdom”. During this time period, however, many other kingdoms were coming to life upon the vampyric plane. One of the largest and most powerful was that of the Drakan family, which lorded over the province directly bordering that of the Rosszindulat. Adolescence, Growth, and Change Unlike his elder brother, Dei, Lothorian led more of a scholarly childhood in itself. When he reached the age for his combat training to begin, as wars were frequent between provinces as of late, Loth forsook the training, and found himself drawn to the study of magic. While his brother grew in skill with his claws, Lothorian developed a more natural sense of personal willpower in the recesses of his mind. While, at the time, it merely seemed meditation to the young vampyre, he soon found his way into the archives his father’s magisters kept most sacred. Immediately he found himself drawn to the old tomes, for as he was a noble’s child, he was schooled in the art of writing and reading. Adapting quickly to the novels’ font of knowledge, Lothorian became fairly practiced in the art of lesser magic involving the schools of hematomancy and sciomancy (blood and shadow magic respectively). While he could do nothing more than warp these elements to the shape of a marble at this time, soon this skill would find itself more useful than he’d ever dare dreamed. One particular day, as a jest aimed at his elder brother, Loth thrust a little pellet of slightly ethereal shadow magic at the back of his brother’s head. Dei screamed in agony, the corrosive effects having singed his leathery skin (as dark as Lothorian’s own) a great portion. While Lothorian covered his tracks well, he understood that if he continued to openly practice his arts, someone would indeed make the connection. The Rejtett Helyen As the Sötétkék Bastion, the enormous castle Lothorian’s family dwelled within, was located atop Mount Árnyék, this proved a perfect coincidence for the young mage. Years having passed since his jape against Dei, Lothorian’s mother graced their family with another little vyre; Maric, who would be his brother. Now Lothorian, a good fifteen years or so older than this newfound vyre (whom at this time was seven), had taken his adventurous little sibling deep into Hosszadalmas. They’d done this many times, eager to explore the ancient mountain range where his family had made their home, but today something drew them farther, a roaring noise like crashing waves. Crossing ridge after ridge of black apex stone, the two eventually glided into a clearing of black grass and trees similar to those from the Denevérek-Fa; and there, cascading into an eerie, foaming pool, was a waterfall of blood. Unlike the other natural streams gushing throughout the plain, this source was different. The blood itself was of a pink coloring, with little ruby flecks dashing about, not even centimeters apart in the liquid. Lothorian named the clearing “Rejtett Helyen”, meaning the “Hidden Place”. It was here that he would continue his studies, though he would never leave Maric behind. Jealousy and the Crop It Sews Dei Foryx had never been pleased with his brother’s, Lothorian’s, birth. It had come as a slight to him, and he cursed his mother each day for allowing it to happen. Quite loathing his sibling, he did the best to avoid him. You see, when Lothorian was conceived, Kordillus and Celene had never acted more grateful…or so he assumed, anyways. The birthing led to the sewing of jealous seeds deep within his mind, and those sprouted true when Maric arrived, not many years after Lothorian. Now, to see them in their adolescence (for he too was not yet considered an ‘adult’) gallivanting about in the mountains, to a place he could never seem to track; it was infuriating. He wanted nothing more than to dash their heads against a wall, for he was clearly the most superior of the three, he’d never even seen Lothorian take an interest in fighting. Maric enjoyed it, but Dei assumed he would be nothing compared to the eldest, the first child. And so he plotted and schemed, awaiting the day where he could persuade Lothorian and Maric to take him to this secret place, and there he decided he would murder his two siblings. The Árulás (Betrayal) The chance arrived two years later, after Dei had built his body to a physical peak. Lothorian offered his brother the opportunity to indulge in the place they’d found, and he told him of a strange waterfall with mysterious properties. Feigning an act of being intrigued, Dei joined his brothers with false interest. Once they arrived, it took mere seconds before the vyreling sprang. Tackling Maric to the ground, he hurled him forcefully against a tree before turning to Lothorian. Lothorian, however, had little time to prepare. Having bolted into the air, the middle sibling pelted his way towards the waterfall, Dei on his heels. However, something then occurred that no one could have foreseen…Lothorian took control of the liquid in the waterfall, attempting magic that was just out of his peak and skill level. He manipulated the cascade of the blood, and submerged Dei to the pool. Pouring all of his emotion behind the attack, Lothorian furiously kept his brother under the surface of the pond. It was only later, though, that Lothorian recalled this; for Maric had arisen, and regardless how horrid the árulás, how terrible the betrayal, he could not allow Lothorian to condemn Dei to death. The youngest brother bashed Lothorian over the head and knocked him to the ground, and then he fished Dei from the water before laying their unconscious forms side by side so that he might flee to his father’s guards for aid. He Shall Not Hide One hundred years had passed since Dei’s treachery had transpired, and ever since Lothorian’s father had done well to keep the three separate, assuming them all to have caused the feud. Lothorian survived without Maric by replacing him, as awful as it might sound. He found comfort in his younger sister, Falicia, who would be the last child born to Kordillus and Celene. Years before, his secret training having been revealed by Dei to their father, Lothorian took to practicing in the open of Sötétkék’s courtyard. Dei’s revelation had quite the opposite effect on Kordillus, who merely praised Lothorian’s gift and urged him to study further into the arcane majesty. With Falicia, the duo studied the magic Lothorian had now practiced for the majority of his life, striving for total control. They trained by the day cycles, and not the hours, sometimes stalling three days (or more) of sleep to dedicate their time to the sacred art. Falicia was truly his pupil, and he the protective brother she deserved. Protective, however, from something she should never have required shielding against; their own brother. Freedom Triumphs Thirty years later, their punishment was lifted. Maric and Lothorian immediately embraced after the long separation, as did Maric and Falicia. Dei, however, left Rosszindulat entirely; finding lodgings in a nearby province lorded over by the Kyline family. He did so without his father’s blessing, but as he had recently conquered his bizonyítva, his proving, Dei was considered a vyreling no longer, and a vampyre grown. The remaining siblings’ reunion was very short lived, and they had mere months together before Lothorian was ripped away to prepare for his own bizonyítva. He would train for five years, building himself in all of the manners necessary to prevail through this challenge. Unlike most vyrelings of the past, though, Lothorian only dedicated a very slight fraction of his time to physical prowess, preferring meditation of the hematomancy and sciomancy he had nearly mastered. As well, he embraced the studies of the mind, including but not limited to the following: telekinesis, telepathy, and physical manifestation in another’s mind (mental combat/mind control). The Bizonyítva (Proving) If Lothorian Foryx was ultimately excited for his bizonyítva, his expression certainly didn’t show such. With an ice cold demeanor, he entered the field of battle prepared for what was to come. He would be pitted against six prisoners, all grown vampyres older than himself, who had been cast from the jails and condemned to death during a proving. At 800 years of age, Lothorian would finally become an adult. The vyres were released, spitting and foaming as they surged through the black sky towards this young-blood. Four held their distance, preferring the others to accomplish their work, but the two at the helm of this onslaught were determined to drink Lothorian dry. He lurched to air moments before their claws would have scathed him, and he summoned forth a barrage of shadow. Hurling it in the face of the first, he blinked as the vyre fell to the ground, the corrosive magic eroding the skin and bone from his body. But a blink was all he had, for the second was upon him shortly. Lothorian managed to slice a deep cut in his chest, and then leapt nimbly out of reach again. Taking hold that flesh wound’s seeping source, Lothorian wrenched the blood from his body and formed two spikes from the liquid. These he drove home through the brains of two of the four, while he took down another with a second barrage of shadow. The last, the sixth, came upon him, only to find their minds grappling in a mental conflict. Lothorian’s consciousness prevailed over the vyre’s own, and he immediately disabled his physical function from within its mind. Stalking over, he slit his last opponent’s throat to mark his victory of the proving. A Noble Grown, A Vyre Known At the age of 1,200, Lothorian had become a well-known vampyre within his province of Rosszindulat. And it was because of this that his uncle and father conversed at great length before coming to an arrangement; Lothorian was offered a position of power in Kordillus’ army (a general) as well a political placement in Veraxes’ own court (a young noble). Needless to say, Lothorian accepted both of their offers, and his schedule immediately switched from a mindset of training (as he had at last mastered his magical arts) to that of a war-general and politician. The Ball of Felség As marking the three thousand year period since the last felség, another one of the famous balls was to be held at Sötétkék. Lothorian was never one to miss the occasional aristocratic party, and as such, he attended. Upon entering the great ballroom, Lothorian was awestruck at the immense décor his family had strewn about the magnificent space. Apparently, as he took note of, they had also had the domed ceiling refinished before the festivities. Not long was he able to admire, for Veraxes, Lothorian’s uncle and the king of Rosszindulat, swept him away to introduce the family members who had been absent from Sötétkék for the past three thousand years (during which Lothorian was born). They started with Veraxes and Kordillus’ mother and father, Volym and Milesendred Foryx. A lovely couple, they were pleased to at last meet one of the six grandsons they were promised they would see, however they were let down at the notion of Dei’s absence. As Lothorian wandered away from the king and his parents, he was caught by his own mother, who was delighted in the notion of introducing him to her own. Markus and Veronikah Thranity were a bit more cheery than his other grandparents had been, and swept him into warm, welcoming embraces as they toddled on old stories of their youth. Moving away afterwards, Lothorian found refuge with Maric and Falicia, who were speaking with his cousins (Veraxes’ children). Among them were Sorin (Veraxes’ heir), his younger brothers Tybalt and Bernard, as well his little sister, Saskia. It would only be a short while later, though, that Lothorian’s uncle, Tytos Thranity (his mother’s brother), would approach him with a lovely couple who introduced themselves as the patrons of the Kyline house. They wanted to arrange a wedding between Lothorian and their eldest daughter; Ling. An Exchange of Wings and Words Lothorian had grown very close to his newfound familiar, Svenka. Together, they’d expressed more things mentally than he had shared with any living vampyre in his life. He and this bat had become bound by knowledge, so true would this bind hold that forever they would be companions, and nothing could visibly be seen to break their love for one another; caring master and cherished servant. Having been gifted a book on the studies of formal writing by his uncle Veraxes, Lothorian took to scribing love letters to Ling in her neighboring province. Svenka, ever faithful to this young lord, always delivered them to her, and her replies to him. This exchange would continue for another two years, before they would finally meet for the first time in their lives. They Meet at Last Our young lord was elated on this day, the air so still, dark and crisp. He reveled in her beauty as she stepped flew in the night, her guards inching beside her. Lothorian bowed, a beaming a smile towards his betrothed as she landed upon the black cobble of the courtyard at Sötétkék; and Ling returned the grin, rushing forth to wrap him in an embrace that slowly transformed into a passionate kiss. They lingered for hours, sharing common interests through idle conversation, pointing the flourishing things about their provinces out to one another, mimicking their parents’ serious features. They were truly what humans might consider love-stricken teenagers. They knew, however, that this would be their only day together until the wedding…so they started to plan the ceremony and celebrations. It would transpire a month later, and Lothorian would be 2,132 years of age, while Ling herself would be 1,886 years old. Before leaving one another to the winds of the evening, they vowed that this commemoration would boast a party more grand than even the great felség ball. The Grandest Esküvő Their esküvő (wedding) was held on schedule, in the courtyard of the Kyline’s keep, Kristály. Decorated in the Kyline colors all about one side of the yard, it was split down the middle to honor both families. The left side of the courtyard boasted silken tapestries and flying banners of purple and white for the Kyline, but the right pitched black hues and silver textures for the Foryx. The wedding commenced as all weddings had prior; the bride and groom made their sacred vows, took their goblets containing blood, tipped them to one another’s lips, and drank to this eternal bond. Lothorian removed her cloak depicting the Kyline crest, then draped his own (the Foryx crest apparent) about her shoulders; making her, in full, his mate. The celebrations that followed would be retold throughout the ages, as it was indeed the first event outside of the nature of a ball to shame the felség! A Place to Call Home: Rémület Upon their wedding night, Veraxes and Kordillus both presented Lothorian with his congratulatory gift; a bastion to call his own on Mount Borzalom, recently refurbished and named Rémület. Mount Borzalom was within the same mountain range as Mount Árnyék, the Hosszadalmas; Lothorian would never be far from his childhood home of Sötétkék. When the newfound couple moved into their own keep, it was already staffed and awaiting their arrival. Banners and flags were hung about the walls, welcoming them to their castle, and the staff received them with a banquet fit for the king of Rozzindulat himself, Veraxes. Two Graces for Your Grace Lothorian’s joys would multiply in the years to follow his move to Rémület. Ling gifted him a daughter whom they named Melody, and only ten years later a son, whom they named Damon. At the time of Damon’s birth, Lothorian had just celebrated his 2,810th name day. When the servant who presented Lothorian’s children to him one evening, having found them up to mischief in one of Ling’s gardens, she offered a very funny pun: “Two graces for your grace?” A Third and a Fourth, Mi'lord A few hundred years after Melody and Damon’s younger years, Hawke, another son, was born to Ling by Lothorian at the age of 3,084. The child immediately took to his siblings, cherishing family among above greed. Not long after, Ling gave birth to another girl; Evina. She grew alongside Hawke and the two gained most of their knowledge from the role models the saw in Melody and Damon. Lothorian could never have been more proud of his children, for he saw in them pure legacy; siblings who would not be led astray as his own brother had been by some foolish notion of power. The Rise of an Empire The Drakan family, who led a province just bordering the Foryx’s own, had grown strong through their military, and had sent envoys marching from palace to palace. When they reached Rémület, Lothorian was notified by their herald that: ‘The Drakan Family proclaims itself an empire, now serving under the name of House Drakan, lorded by Supreme Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan. He declares that you swear fealty to the king of your province, who must in turn swear fealty to himself.’ Lothorian himself escorted the herald to the court of king Veraxes; both his uncle and father were not keen at first to the idea of entertaining this newfound “Supreme Lord”, but decided that their lives would change little if they accepted, and greatly if they did not. Working as a team, they devised a security system to monitor the Drakans’ movements after swearing fealty to the upstarting lord. Stirrings in the Family Many years after giving way to House Drakan, Veraxes and Kordillus were feuding about their decision. Veraxes himself ultimately wanted to break away from the empire to invest in their own lives, to conquer it for the good of the Foryx; Kordillus, however disapproved entirely, having found life suiting beneath the Supreme Lord Drakan. While they both contemplated how to change one another’s minds, the two brothers both had thoughts of gyilkosság, or murder. The “Cavity Fang” Returns Synonymous for ‘the rotten apple’, the cavity fang is the bad vyre in the family. Dei returned to Sötétkék in attempts to urge Veraxes off the throne. He had arrived in secret, as he had caught word the feud between his uncle and father. Approaching Kordillus in attempts to keep his arrival between the two, Dei offered his malevolent services in forcing Veraxes to abdicate his throne to Kordillus. Secretly, however, Dei planned to kill his own father once he’d seated him upon the throne, all to claim the province for himself. Flying briefly to an unknown province at the behest of his father, Dei returned with several men following his command; hired assassins. Within Sötétkék, he and the three following him moved to the King’s Tower, where within the royal family was slumbering. Brutally butchering his own uncle and aunt, King Veraxes and Queen Ariana, in their sleep, he and his men attempted to flee only to find themselves facing down against Sorin, Tybalt, Bernard, and Saskia. While Saskia imprisoned Dei in a volume of shadow magic, her brothers engaged in claw-to-claw combat with the assassins. Tybalt and Bernard were slain, their murderers fleeing the scene, but Sorin managed to slay his opponent. Together, Sorin and Saskia took Dei to Kordillus, who played ignorant of the plan but seized the throne his brother left behind. His first decree as a king effectively banished his son, Dei Foryx, from the province of Rosszindulat for the rest of his life, however long it should be. Two guards were sent to escort him away, though Dei managed to slay them both before slipping into Lothorian’s castle. There he killed Ling, Melody, and even his own younger sister, Falicia, before fleeing the province; he was never seen there again. March of House Drakan The empire built around House Drakan fell very quickly in a small number of days. The Supreme Lord revealed nothing of his plan to those outside of his province, merely marched with his army behind him through a strange portal into an even stranger world. He left a select few members behind to tend the province itself, as well keep the Drakan Family alive within Vampyrium. The portal itself would remain open for only two years longer, awaiting the last caravans to bring blood and supplies from Vampyrium to a newfound place called Gielinor. A Lordling’s Grief, Despair, and Anger Dei had bragged and boasted of the plan after he’d trapped Lothorian in his own room, telling him exactly how their father had betrayed their uncle, and allowed Dei to murder him in his sacred slumber. And then he had taken everything…he’d killed Ling, Melody, and Falicia and wrenched Lothorian’s heart out (emotionally, not physically) in the process. Months he spent, grieving in unison with Sorin and Saskia, his children being cared for by his lady mother, Celene. Only after the grief had subsided did the despair sink into his soul, and he claimed that he knew not if he could continue. This he said to his cousins, who urged him to fight onward. The trio bonded over the deaths of their precious family members, those they held dear to their hearts; and so also they sought revenge, revenge on the vampyre who had done this, Dei Foryx. It was only when the anger came about that Lothorian dared approach his mother with the truth about her husband, his father. Búcsú (Goodbye) Celene, as was to be expected, did not believe her son’s words. Mayhaps it was the shock they held, or the outrageous notion of it all; either way, she cast him out for the “lies” he spoke. Bidding adieu to his brother Maric, Lothorian took what few vyreguards were loyal to him alone from his father’s armed force, and with Sorin and Saskia, as well his own children Damon, Hawke, and Evina, the six (and their vyreguards) ambushed one of the last Drakan caravans headed to the New World. Taking the dead vampyres’ places as well their supplies, they descended into Gielinor to leave their lives of anguish in Vampyrium, far, far behind. Little did they know, however, that an old enemy had taken root in the midst of Drakan’s army, and had also entered the plane of Gielinor. A new world was about to dawn, be it for the better, or be it for the worse. 'Life in Gielinor' To Meet the Sun The small caravan, once they had passed through the portal, arrived in the planes of what was currently Forinthry. The following is an excerpt from Lothorian’s personal journals, a detailed record he set about keeping (semi-consistently) from the moment he set foot in Gielinor. The Threshold is Discovered Upon the fall of night, Lothorian and his party encountered a strange caravan of odd creatures while on the move. Their skin was red, and they followed one who stood much taller than the rest, and he had wings like that of the vampyres’ own. A battle broke out between the two races, for Lothorian later learned that they were called demons, and ensued for near an hour. It was during this time that Lothorian attempted to summon magic that could obliterate them all; what would have been an incredible display of blood magic infused with raw shadow, hematomancy and sciomancy combined as one powerful element. To his horror and dismay, something blocked his ability to accomplish this, and he was left with two simple barrages in each hand, shadow and blood respectively. When the battle was ended, and the vampyres stood victorious, Lothorian sought out the reason for this phenomenon. As he practiced the same magic, though different combinations and amounts, he found that his power was indeed “capped” at a certain level. He found this horrific, as this power threshold hindered his full potential on Gielinor, and would continue to do so for centuries to come. Eventually, however, he did adapt to this change. A Feast of Murder As the small pack of vampyres set about to locate other individuals whom they might communicate with, they discovered that the prey of this land, which in time they discovered were named “humans”, despised their kind at the very inkling of something abnormal. Upon sight the caravan was attacked, and so the Foryx retaliated. Four human villages fell to their fangs before Lothorian at last stole away several humans from the populous to save for educational purposes. The band studied them, learned from them, and even mimicked their emotions and body language. When the language barrier had been broken, they were able to gain, for the most part, a general location regarding the whereabouts of the other vampyres on Gielinor. In all the time it took to learn this, however, the countryside had been awash in a tide of blood as the vampyres had feasted their way towards their kindred, and still more “cattle” would be drained dry along their way. To Be Continued. 'Recent Events' Precautions and Predicaments While Lothorian prepared the land outside of the Sanguinesti for siege, he chose the poorest of times to assume authority over this particular project. The Nourom had vanished from the southern marshes, and the Draculea had fallen silent. After moving Foryx forces into the south (Burgh de Rott, Mort’ton, and Barrow’s Town), he made a very quick decision to allow Zamorakian demons to take hold of Viggora’s Folly (the Slayer Tower). In exchange for the tower and the permission to take hold of Paterdomus, the demons offered Lothorian and his two progeny, James and Rosemarie, two behemoth pups from the depths of Daemonheim, as well a monthly quota of ten humans to fuel his blood farming needs. Leaving the western coast, practically the River Salve, under the demons’ protection, Lothorian focused his efforts on securing the southern coast. He placed Rosemarie in governance over Burgh de Rott to oversee this preemptive fortification. Unfortunately for Lothorian, his stress level was about to peak with the return of Zamorak, the necessary fortification of Morytania looming overhead, and the fact that his wife was due to have their child. Lucan’s Arrival In-between the deal with the Zamorakian demons and the construction complications in the south, Lothorian’s wife, Das, gave birth to a boy whom they named Lucan. This occurred beneath the Port’s Plaza, where the first level below had been converted into an infirmary to receive the infant and keep Lady Foryx safe during this vulnerable time. “Revelation” of the Dayspike The aforementioned journal and puzzle were both uncovered in Morytania after a cave-in occurred in the plains between Mort’ton and Burgh de Rott and the Sanguinesti. Upon excavation by the Foryx, a small temple was found dedicated to Saradomin, and a vault in which several paladin soldiers had ordered themselves locked within to perish with a chest. Once opened, it proved to be empty. Lothorian visited the excavation himself, making the connection that the relic known as the Dayspike was meant to rest within the chest for eternity. However, as he found in the journal, it was moved. While he claimed to know nothing of this peculiar place or the object named “Dayspike”, the vyrelord’s ignorance was highly feigned. Seeds of Deception Having taken the journal and puzzle box, a small thing of mithril make, with sliding steel picture squares serving as its lid, Lothorian set about concocting a way to obtain the weapon the book made mention of. In the end of his contemplation, he settled on using an enthralled human to do his work. Having sent it west of the River Salve to plant the information, Lothorian then called upon a well-earned favor from an old acquaintance. The Mahjarrat Marethyu agreed, taking a guise and presenting the book and box to an order known for their affiliations with Saradomin. If all went according to plan, this organization would serve Lothorian unknowingly as pawns, first finding the weapon and then bringing it to him, disguised as Levente, all under the assumption that they were aiding their Lord in a crusade. The Change at the Tower Following the occupation of Viggora’s Folly by Zarakoth, the chief demon of those that had taken refuge there, Lothorian felt an unnatural disturbance in the ecosystem of power, or at least, he thought he did. The real revelation was the explosion he heard while inspecting Canifis upon one long night. Making his way to the tower, he found that a portion of the earth had opened into a vortex, above which were three swirling chunks of rock. Within, some form of magic churned that was green in color. Curious as he was, Lothorian attempted to siphon a fraction of this substance. He found that it was raw energy seconds before his ignorance got the better of him. The energy mutated at his touch, combusting and causing an explosion that forced Lothorian to take on his vapor form. It took him forty-two hours to regenerate as a very vexed black cloud. Anymore, he’s been dropping juvenile after juvenile into the magic hole to see the effects; none of which have returned, and Lothorian assumes their genetic makeup was broken down into more energy and absorbed by the vortex. Sometime in the future, he hopes to gain enough knowledge to learn how to effectively siphon and trap this raw energy. Destruction of the Dagger The humans in the West followed Lothorian’s plan to specifics, having brought and delivered the Dayspike into his waiting hands. However, now that he had the weapon, he was forced to call upon yet another favor from the Mahjarrat Marethyu. He being unavailable, he sent his mate, Scorpiana, in his stead. She was not as lenient as her mate had been, looking on the wanting vampyres with disdain. In exchange for her services, she required payment. Lothorian agreed rather blindly to the terms of “I shall trade you power for the destruction of power,” the thought of the blisterwoods destruction clouding his rational mind. Scorpiana traveled to the small island known as Dragontooth off of the eastern coast of Morytania; it was there that she and her mate, Marethyu, had set up a site to study the large energy rift that had opened in the earth. Via a two-way gem, in which Lothorian viewed her every action, Scorpiana cast the Dayspike into the vortex where it was broken down on a molecular level and dissipated within the writhing pool of god residue. Soon after, she returned to Port Phasmatys to collect her payment. This went in poor favor of Lothorian, as, while he upheld his end of the bargain, she stole from his mind the knowledge over the dead that he had long ago been gifted by another Mahjarrat named Zenthos. She felt that necromancy was a power that should be restricted to their race and theirs alone, and so she reclaimed it from this vampyre. Dealing with Withdrawal The experience of losing power is not something any magical being would look fondly upon, and Lothorian Foryx was no exception. However, with a void in his mind where the knowledge of necromancy was once kept, he found that he could fill such with his base talents. Doing this, he chose to hone them as quickly as he might, so that he could prepare for the war to come, and possibly for the activation of a portal tether between the plane of Vampyrium and Gielinor. On a personal level, this has made Lothorian more withdrawn, violent, and overall unpleasant to be around. While friendly enough with his progeny, Lord Foryx has re-obtained something that he never truly realized he lost; his savagery and brutality. Meditating for long periods on the changing status of his mind, now that his prior power had been wrenched away, he found that he had grown soft in the prior years of comfort and luxury. Never again, he swore, would such a lazy attitude consume his form. He was prepared to seize the power and respect that he had lost, an event ominously foreshadowing for the future of his coven, as well the rest of Morytania. Progression through Malevolence During his short time period of emotional instability and the transition into something more bestial, Lothorian managed to subdue two vyrelords with a very similar status as his own who had been conspiring to do away with the Foryx patriarch. With his newfound lust for chaos and murder, Lord Foryx slowly trod the streets of Darkmeyer from his manor, moving swiftly towards the jail in which the current week’s cattle were kept on the Upper Tier. Upon entry, he met the first of his opposition; Draconis Kaust. Of course, Lothorian prior knew he would be present, as this was to be the congregation spot where Draconis and his ally, Grigor Lugosi, had scheduled a meeting to plot his assassination. Both were heavy supporters of Vanescula’s candidacy for leadership, which naturally pitted them against Lothorian, who solely supported Lord Lowerniel. Before Kaust could turn to recognize Lothorian’s coming, Lord Foryx wrenched his head from his shoulders from behind, shortly tossing it aside before concentrating his efforts on the cattle. Through hematomancy and utilization of his magical potential, he wrenched the blood from all twelve specimens via the pores in their skin; and so the room flooded with a cloud of red vapor as thirteen bodies dropped to the ground, one of which a vampyre. By the time the other vyrelords and ladies had arrived, so too had Vyrelord Lugosi and Lothorian was nowhere to be seen. The guards, whose minds had been manipulated to Lothorian’s benefit, immediately identified Grigor as the culprit, which earned him a public execution before his lady, Vanescula herself. A Mahjar Turn of Events After taming the politics of Darkmeyer, or at least contributing to their decline in heat, Lothorian was pleased to find that a mutual balance had been reached, and no longer were fanatics preaching for a change in leadership. Finally he was able to leave the capital without worry that the faction he supported would crumble to dust. Preying on this ability, he ventured to Viggora's Folly, which was now free of any trace of the demon horde... for now. He set up a laboratory on the northeastern parapet of the roof, the equiptment there used to study the wisps surrounding the energy rift down below, and the vortex itself once more knowledge had been obtained. Upon his fourth night of study, Lothorian was met with a peculiarity when he visited Viggora's Folly. Generally, he casts his gaze upon the area to ensure that no organic, living creatures had made their way into his equiptment, and this he did upon this night. However, when he arrived, he found that someone had been awaiting his arrival; an undead deciple of some necromancer. Brushing it aside, with no time to donate to it's presence, he was stopped short in his tracks after a brief conversation led to the projection of an ethereal Mahjarrat, Ptolemos, from a shard of metal, a phylactery, around the female undead's neck. Again, gernally he wouldn't have given them any of his time, simply thrown the deciple with the phylactery over the roof and into the energy rift... but the Mahjarrat presented something far too tempting for this vampyre to resist, and so a bargain was struck. Ptolemos Fulfills His Pact Ptolemos returned with Rosaline, his undead wight, to Morytania to find an eager Lothorian awaiting their arrival; however, he had also brought Rosemarie along suspecting a foul trap. The Mahjarrat had been tasked with finding a branch of blisterwood, which he thought was a healing tree that aided vampyres as Lothorian had lied to him, that had prior been stolen by another one of his kind. After describing the female to Ptolemos, he deduced that it was Arachnea, and as such went in search of her, eventually obtaining the blisterwood wand she had crafted. Before Lothorian and Rosemarie's eyes, he cast it into the energy rift near Viggora's Folly, as at the point, and to this day, there was no other way known to destory the wood other than through the use of godly magic. Satisfied, Lord Foryx set to work on his half of the bargain, which was to completely reconstruct a deceased Mahjarrat's body from a very small sample of blood... He had only attempted this twice before, and both with vampyre anatomy. Needless to say, he accepted the challenge gleefully, as he had a horrid little surprise in store for Ptolemos. A Mahjar Nuisance, Having been plagued by a strange group of Myreque soldiers, extremely persistent, well-equipped, and unwilling to die, Lothorian’s subordinates were charged with discovering the uprising’s cause. Each of these men were found to be wights, blue medallions around their throats binding them to their masters’ will. After extensive investigation, and at one point dream invasion on the side, the Foryx came to the conclusion that a horde of necromancers had held up in a labyrinth dungeon beneath Mort Myre. The culprit behind it all was found to be Ilazul, an immensely capable Mahjarrat from the God Wars who had seemingly served Zamorak, but had shown his true allegiance to Zaros when he attacked the vampyres after they had conquered Hallowvale. Lothorian occupied the vast team of powerful vyrelords and vyreladies that had all combined their power to eventually defeat him; the Mahjarrat’s final testament explained that he loathed the vampyres as much as Zamorak himself, for they had directly aided in his Lord’s banishment from Gielinor. The Nuisance is Eradicated Lothorian himself led the most powerful of his coven beneath the swamp and to the heart of the necromancer’s lair. It was in the central ritual chamber that they arrived seconds too late, for Ilazul’s body rested upon a raised dais as his form shimmered with golden light. A vortex opened beside Lord Foryx and his progeny, Rosemarie, who were sucked inward and removed from Gielinor, only to land in Freneskae. Meanwhile, back in the labyrinth, the rest of the party was teleported to the outskirts of Kharyrll; there they waited, and soon they stared upon a golden sigil depicting Zaros’ cross as it appeared blazoned into the grass. Shortly after, Ilazul, the Golden One, emerged from within. He combated them with powerful necromancy, summoning a small army of creatures to serve his power. When the Foryx were near defeated, three different Mahjarrat appeared to combat the recently revived terror, for they had felt Ilazul’s return. Marethyu, his mate Scorpiana, and their daughter Accipitridae eventually succeeded in defeating the Golden One, absorbing his power to slightly empower their already rejuvenated forms. Not long after, Marethyu offered to send Elizabeth and Mathus Foryx into Freneskae to retrieve their master, for it was Lord Foryx and Lord Cattus who had saved him on the same plane a few years prior. Back from Freneskae… Again Elizabeth and Mathus were more than efficient at locating Lothorian and Rosemarie, who had already fought their way through the tribal, primitive species left on that plane to the two-way portal, then locked, that Marethyu had established with the aid of Ptolemos. Upon his return, Lothorian vowed to never involve himself with any Mahjarrat ever again, no matter the cost; he was tired of ending upon the wrong plane time and time again. To his horror, the day would only grow worse as he received a letter from one of Vanescula’s equerries, signed with her personal seal… it seemed the covens were due for an inspection, though he sincerely doubted her concerns revolved around anything so clean. As he currently suspected, she was more interested in dirty politics, attempting to further her place on the road to power over her brother, the Supreme Lord Lowerniel. Without any time to rest, he made haste to prepare for this incoming “inspector”, this pet of the Mistress of Darkmeyer. The Hunt for Recollection Now having found free time, Lothorian set about recovering what had foolishly slipped from his grasp several months prior; his knowledge of necromancy. Delving into the Archives of Solace, he commanded Mathus to find and deliver every book he possessed regarding the subject of memories, and particularly memory loss and ways to counter it. The time occupied reading was vast, but well worth it in the end result. The knowledge Lothorian desired was surprisingly found in a very, very new account acquired from a western adventurer. Within, it spoke of wizards in Yanille who had created wands to counteract memory magic that they had used against ogres shamans that had been terrorizing them. This discovery sparked extreme elation in Lothorian, even though he knew the wand alone would not suffice; he had something to work with, though. Gathering a select group of humans, who were all promptly "brain washed" and blood marked, he sent them to do his bidding west of the holy river. Ten had left, and only three were sent to Yanille; the other seven were to scour for amulets of magic, as many as they could possibly find, before bringing them back to their dark master. An Unexpected Visitor Having received no word in over a month from the three specific servants he had sent in search of the wand, Lothorian grew very anxious and extremely worrisome. The other seven had returned with an overabundance of the amulets he had requested, much to his relief. It was on one particular rainy night that he discovered what had become of the rest. A stranger visited Port Phasmatys, searching for this vyrelord by name. The juvinates at the gate laughed and scolded the supposed "knight" who had come knocking, telling it to scram before they threatened to eat it. It was only when Lothorian arrived in the Plaza that they allowed it inside, where he recognized it as an undead something or other; what exactly, he was not sure. It carried with it a bag of severed heads; the heads of the scouts he had sent in search of the wand. To his shock and delight, however, the death knight also brought with it the wand itself. After several minutes of bartering, the tool was in his grasp after he had traded the foul creature ten mortal souls in the form of his cattle. Now he could begin at last. A Night to Remember Lothorian chose the Saradominist chamber in the cave north of the forest east of Burgh de Rott. Within, he had prior discovered that the reliquary contained a very large sum of "holy" energy. Now he only had to find a way to corrupt it, absorb it, and use the chest itself as a conduit to fuel the wand's magic. He stockpiled the chest with the amulets he had received, and then drained the blood of four newborn infants into each of the braziers surrounding the reliquary. Lothorian would spend the next half hour preparing himself through quiet meditation. Fortunately for him, as he would only later find out, Alli (a Draculesti recently turned Foryx) was seeking him out at that very moment. When he attacked the chest with the wand and a solid stream of blood magic, she had just entered the chamber. The reliquary's defences activated, releasing a powerful gust of air throughout the room; Alli was thrown against the wall, but Lothorian's precautionary measures protected his form and concentration. Eventually, when the absorption process was nearly complete, the shield of the chest fell and Lothorian's stream of magic turned golden as it tapped into the raw energy of the artefact itself. A small ball of light and energy, much like a miniature sun, appeared over the chest and began to grow as the wand utilized its new conduit. Lothorian's mind left his very body, traveling into this sun, this nexus, which tossed him into an extension of his own mental recesses. When his transition process had been completed, the wand took on the nexus' power, glowing golden and emitting constant heat; the small sun exploded, once again knocking Alli back and this time Lothorian as well, who had now become unconcious. Quick to think of a solution, as the explosion had riddled the foundations of the cavern, Alli dragged Lothorian from the reliquary's room and into Burgh de Rott. "Tonight it is my Playground" Alli tried numerous times to wake the Lord Foryx, but to no avail no matter her attempts. She often tried to pry the wand from his grip, but found that to be impossible due to its ludicrous, supernatural heat. Lothorian finally woke of his own accord, gasping for breath as the wand rolled from his hand; a hand which was now scorched near to the bone. He rose, seemingly having been successful in whatever it was he had done through the nexus, as he kept exclaiming that "The key fit the endless lock, and I have recovered them at last!" Alli thought these were the ravings of a madman, and she may well have been right. He finally regained some sense from his odd elation, and after he turned the wand to ash, he led her to Mort'ton where the two entered James' famed arena. Within, Alli asked Lord Foryx what exactly this place was, and why they were there. He responded with the following: "This is James' 'pit', if you will; a place where he throws his toys to fight amongst themselves to the death. But tonight, Alli... Tonight it is my playground." He proceeded to demonstrate that he had, in fact, regained his knowledge of necromancy. Numerous skeletons and zombies rose from the ground, along with the occasional half-decayed vampyre, werewolf, and even nailbeast. Lothorian regarded them in awe, proclaiming them his "children." Needless to say, Alli had grown extremely worried and wary. When he banished them all to piles of ash, he teleported her to the place of her choosing, he himself returning to Darkmeyer to test one final experiment. Trivia * Lothorian's scent reflects that of his lineage (the Foryx Scent); he always carries the smell of mist and rain, or of the after-scent of a drizzle. *He has a grand obsession with tracheas; it's his favourite form of "trophy". No one is quite sure why, but it may have been inspired by Anju Skalov's consumption of them in front of him. * Lothorian shares a master/familiar bond with a bat named Svenka. She's unusually large for her species, about the size of a fully grown labrador; though said species is not exactly from Gielinor. Having befriended Lothorian in his younger years in Vampyrium, he brought her with him when he descended from the plane. To this day, she's still his closest, and most trusted companion. Once having silver eyes, Lothorian altered that gene in her blood by offering her some of his own, though magically induced. This effectively turned her gaze the same blue of his own. *One day while making a routine patrol of Mort'ton, Lothorian stumbled across a baby aquanite sleeping in the marshes. Taking it in (and doing his best to learn what type of creature it even was) he at last named the little fellow Lord Aqua Knight Puddleglum Marshwiggle; Pud, for short. For some reason its growth was stunted, and while its mind may age, its body refuses to do so. He was the only pet Lothorian had, as he considers Svenka a life-bound partner. Rather recently he's been taken by Lothorian's son, Lucan, as a familiar, and the aquanite seems to enjoy the budding vampyre's company. *Loth has been known to have indulged in the 'Knot (Bellicose Knot) on occasion in his youth, but now frowns upon the stimulant as his sons have taken to using it aggressively. *Levente, Lothorian's human guise, was named for the historical Hungarian noble of the same name from House Árpád. He was a prince who became a devout pagan, while his brother, Andrew, was a Christian who was eventually elected as king in the year 1046. His last name, Magyar, literally means "Hungarian" in the Hungarian language. *Ever since Guthix's death brought down the World Gate, allowing inter-planar travel, Lothorian has been obsessed with creating a stable portal to Vampyrium, and more specifically to Rosszindulat. He has yet to be successful in this, but he is attempting to power such a link through the void with energy from the rift outside of Viggora's Folly; he has also yet to learn how to properly divine the energy from the wisps. Gallery Lothorian Humanoid Avatar.png|Humanoid Avatar LothorianHuman.png|Humanoid SsPortrait Lothorian Full Form Avatar.png|Vampyre Avatar LothorianVyre-1.png|Vampyre SsPortrait Levente Avatar.png|Levente Avatar LothorianLevente.png|Levente SsPortrait Lothorian God Wars Battle for Senntisten.png|Lothorian fought as a commander during the first God War, shown here at the Siege of Senntisten. Lothorian God Wars Battle for Senntisten 2.png|Lothorian strikes down a fleeing Zarosian warlock at the end of Senntisten's siege. Lothorian Blood Magic.png|At the most recent battle of Silvarea, Lothorian slayed one of the chief orchestrating paladin knights. Lothorian Full Form Avatar in Flight 2.png|The vampyre faction is victorious at the second Battle of the Salve and Silvarea. Lothorian Portal.png|Lothorian manifests a portal to Vampyrium for mere seconds, just before both he and the portal collapse. Lothorian Necro Zenthos.png|Lothorian was responsible for the revival of the Mahjarrat Zenthos Dae. Lothorian's Undead.png|These three types of skeletons compose Lothorian's undead platoon; skeletal warriors and mages, as well four lieutenants. Lothorian Wraith Projection.png|Lothorian often projects his consciousness through a wraith or shade, using this effective method to scry throughout Morytania. Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Dark Magic user Category:Evil Category:Foryx Category:Lawful Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Modern Magic user Category:Morytania Category:Necromancers Category:Noble Category:Political Figure Category:Vampyre